


Damn Four Eyed Bastard

by KirishimasQuirk



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Battle for Dominance, Bottom Mugen (Samurai Champloo), Boys Kissing, Dominant Jin, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, can someone please just fuck my dude mugen, mugen is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimasQuirk/pseuds/KirishimasQuirk
Summary: Mugen's pent up, and Jin decides to help him, a battle for dominance ensues and our favorite Vagabond ends up overstimulated and gets fucked so hard his legs give out.
Relationships: Jin & Mugen (Samurai Champloo), Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Damn Four Eyed Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first like pure smut one shot, but i kinda wanna do a part 2 where mugen's top... let me know if yall wanna see that, but WHY DOES NO ONE EVER POINT OUT THAT MUGEN IS SO UNLUCKY WITH WOMEN? Literally everytime my dude wants some action, the chick is like a spy, trying to kill him, jeez, give him a break.

Mugen didn’t have the best luck when it came to women. It seemed like he could never catch a break. Every opportunity he had to get laid always turned out to be a trap of some sort. Whether it was getting drugged by that bitch Budokiba, getting hit in the head by that prostitute-turned-spy Yatsuha, or almost getting killed by that blind bitch Sara, nothing ever seemed to go his way.

It was in the middle of a town he couldn’t be bothered to know the name of that his annoyance really caught up to him.

“Ugh!” He groaned in the middle of the night. He had tried jerking off, but it wasn’t doin’ it for him, plus he had to be quiet because the bitch and the four eyed bastard were asleep. 

His groan had woken Four Eyes, he didn’t expect Fuu to wake up, she sleeps like the dead.

Jin sat up from his ‘bed’ and Mugen got a good look at him. It wasn’t too bright, so the silhouette of long hair didn’t help his erection, but he had to remind himself that Jin was a dude. 

The half asleep samurai put his glasses on and stood up, walking towards Mugen.

“What’s going on?” He whispered. The vagabond huffed and went to lay back down, but then the reminder of his painful erection hit him.

“Nothin’ you can help me with, Four Eyes.” Mugen said. He honestly had never thought of himself being with a guy. Sex with Jin or Fuu both seemed like torture for him, but he was desparate. 

Jin turned around and began to walk to his bed, when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled to the floor. Before he could process what was happening, Mugen had his tongue in the pale man’s mouth. He was startled for a moment, but surprisingly gave in, going along with the kiss. Mugen’s lips were rough and slightly dry, and his kiss was just as rough, though Jin couldn’t deny the vagabond’s dominance was turning him on slightly.

Mugen put his hands in Jin’s hair and tugged, separating their lips so his face was towards the ceiling. Mugen went in, teeth on Jin’s jawline, biting and nibbling before kissing and licking his neck. He didn’t know why, but the thought of Jin being covered in his hickeys had him even more hard than before. 

Then Jin spoke in a voice Mugen had never heard coming from the man. It was cocky and arrogant, but just as soft as usual.

“Still don’t think I can help you with it?” The tone of his voice sent shivers down Mugen’s spine, but he quickly recomposed himself. Jin and him had fought about almost everything, trying to figure out who was better at everything, they were proper rivals, and he was gonna be damned if he gave up on something he knew he was good at.

He grabbed Jin’s wrists and quickly pinned him against the wall. His mouth went to the ronin’s neck and Jin barely held back a groan as Mugen found his sensitive spot, but the vagabond caught it and abused the spot even more until the samurai was panting above him. When Mugen pulled away he saw Jin’s face was flushed and his eyes were lidded.   
He had him right where he wanted him.

“I don’t, actually. I think you’re just as shitty at having sex as you are at killing me.” Mugen whispered before taking the pale man’s earlobe between his teeth. 

Jin’s breath hitched, but then Mugen’s words sank into him and he growled. Just as he was about to make his move, Fuu stirred in her sleep, making both of the men freeze and stare at her.

“I think it would be more appropriate to continue this somewhere else.” Jin said, picking up his glasses from his bedside. 

Mugen rolled his eyes, “of course you would say that. You’re no fun.” The tan samurai grabbed Jin’s wrist and led him upstairs of the abandoned lodge they were camping at.

“I apologize for not finding the act of exhibitionism very fun.” Jin said, as sarcastic as someone like Jin could get.

Mugen dropped Jin’s wrist and then took his top off. Jin looked at the muscle on Mugen. He had never pictured Mugen topless before, but he was more ripped than expected. Scars decorated his torso like a work of art.

Jin was knocked out of his trance by Mugen tossing his discarded shirt at him.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Cockiness laced his voice, and Jin threw the shirt on the ground before unbuttoning his own outfit. He dropped it to the ground, and now it was Mugen’s turn to admire him.

Jin wasn’t muscular, but he also wasn’t scrawny. He was right in the middle, and the vagabond caught himself staring. 

‘Screw it,’ Mugen thought as he rushed over to Jin and smashed their mouths together. Both their pants still remained on, but right now Mugen didn’t care. As he dominated the kiss, slender fingers found their way along his torso, tracing his muscles. For someone as egotistical as Mugen, this act pleased him greatly.

As he mentally praised himself, Jin took this as an opportunity to take control of the situation. He pushed Mugen down onto the floor and then straddled him. A warm tongue traced the outline of the darker man’s muscles. He found a specific spot that made Mugen’s already hard cock twitch, and he lapped at it, stopping once in a while to nibble on it. After a few minutes, Mugen was a moaning mess, and then Jin decided to push his luck. There was a chance this would end his streak of dominance, or it could also make Mugen even more submissive.

His back arched as a wet mouth encased his nipple, and he tugged at Jin’s hair.

“Fuckin’- ah, fuck, that’s good.” Mugen moaned. Jin lightly bit the swollen nub, and Mugen hummed approvingly. “Good boy, fuck, just like that.” 

Being called a good boy by Mugen did something to Jin, and as he switched buds, his hand snaked below the other samurai's waistband to feel his rock hard cock dripping with precum. 

“Take my pants off.” Mugen instructed, and Jin found himself complying. Mugen sighed as his cock was free of it’s confinement and pulled the ronin back up to eye level.

Their mouths synchronized now, they knew how the other kissed and their lips moved in a particular rhythm. Jin discovered Mugen was a biter, but he didn’t mind. He sighed as the vagabond nibbled on his bottom lip before licking over it. Jin didn’t think it was possible to be this hard because of a kiss, but Mugen excelled at it, just like most things he did.

The tan samurai pulled Jin’s hair, separating their lips. 

“I want you to suck me.” Jin gasped at the bluntness of his words, but it was Mugen, what’d he expect? They kissed for a few more seconds before Jin began to kiss a trail down Mugen’s body, stopping at his nipples and the areas he knew were sensitive. 

“Fucking tease.” Mugen huffed above him, and Jin smirked. He licked the distinct v-line and slightly raked his nails through the pubic hair above his cock. The sensation was unlike anything Mugen had ever felt before, and he sighed. It wasn’t necessarily pleasurable sexually, but it felt fucking good. While he was distracted, Jin opened his mouth and took his cockhead between his lips. Mugen bucked his hips, making Jin choke at the unexpected intrusion.

“Fuuuck.” Mugen grabbed Jin’s hair and proceeded to thrust into the warm, wet heat surrounding his dick. Jin’s hand slithered down to his own dick, and gathered some precum on his fingers. While Mugen fucked his face, Jin’s fingers made their way to his hole. Just like with his pubic hair, Jin’s nails traced around the hole, and Mugen gasped. 

“The hell do you think you’re doin? I ain’t bottomi-” He cut himself off as Jin’s pointer finger slowly entered his ass. The stretch was painful, but Jin’s mouth was a good outlet for it. When the ronin felt the hole relax around his finger, he put the second one in. 

He pulled his mouth off of the dripping cock and brought his face up to Mugen’s. The samurai’s face was pink, and he looked fucked out.

“You bastard.” He huffed out. Jin smirked and began to scissor his fingers inside of Mugen. When he went to moan, Jin took it as an opportunity to reclaim his dominance. He smashed their lips together and Mugen grunted at the taste of his own pre. Their kiss didn’t last long, though. It was Jin’s turn to dominate Mugen.

“It’s your turn to suck me off, Mugen. Show me how much better you are than me.” Jin said. Mugen huffed, but complied. He was losing the dominance battle right now, and regardless, if he did end up bottoming, he didn’t want it to be painful. 

He crawled down to Jin and pulled his pants down. Now Mugen didn't believe in all stereotypes, but he heard everyone talk about how asian people aren't packing.

Boy did Jin prove that wrong. Mugen didn't even care if he was caught staring.

Jin's member was as thick as three of his fingers, and was the length of his forearm. Fuckin- he wanted that monster inside of him. He took the length as deep into his mouth as possible, remaining eye contact with Jin the entire time. Mugen wanted to see the ronin lose his composure instead of just fucking breathing.

His cheeks hollowed and he opened up his throat, allowing the member to go deeper. Jin's mouth formed into an O and his head tilted back, still not the reaction Mugen wanted. Fucking hardass, he knew he was irritating him and he was making him work for it.

And Mugen loved a challenge.

He took Jin's cock deeper into his throat, breathing through his nose as his tongue drew circles on the underside.

A moan escaped Jin, and if his mouth wasn’t so full, Mugen would be smirking. The man above him glared at the look of victory in his eyes. A warm hand reached down to cup one of his asscheeks, making him moan around the member in his mouth, making Jin moan from the vibration. 

Jin lifted up his hand and firmly brang it back down, slapping Mugen’s cheek. The slight amount of fat made his ass jiggle slightly, and Jin hummed approvingly. 

Mugen couldn’t even react from the slap because Jin’s fingers wormed their way back into his hole. The vagabond gasped around the ronin’s cock as the new angle made Jin brush against something that was making him see stars.

He pulled himself off of Jin’s cock and moaned like a slut, he didn’t even care anymore. It was deep and throaty, and he found himself pushing back against the fingers in his hole.

“Fuck yeah, right there. Shiiiit.” He sighed as Jin slightly touched the spot. 

He was in so much ecstasy that he didn’t notice Jin move behind him until his earlobe was between his teeth.

“Does that feel good, Mu-gen?” The way Mugen’s name rolled off his tongue just made Mugen even more turned on. 

“It’d feel better if you touched it yourself instead of me doin’ all the damn work.”

Of course he was complaining at a time like this. Jin lowered his voice, whispering a light ‘I’m sorry’ into his ear.

Jin shuffled around, fingers still remaining inside of Mugen. The vagabond moaned loudly as Jin’s tongue was added to the mix. 

Jin flattened his tongue over the stretched hole, pushing his fingers against the place that was making Mugen lose all his composure. The taste was nothing like he expected. The only unpleasant thing was the taste of soap from the bath he had taken earlier. He replaced one of his fingers with his tongue, and the man above him moaned 

“Jesus Christ, who knew your mouth was good for something besides talking shit.” 

The pale samurai responded to the tan samurai’s bratty response with a harsh slap on the ass.

Mugen laughed but was cut off by Jin's tongue and finger pressing against his prostate. He sighed in pleasure and his hand reached down between his legs to touch his aching cock. 

Then suddenly Jin's warm tongue was gone, and the tan samurai found himself draped over Jin's leg. 

"Did I tell you you could touch yourself, Mu-gen?" Jin said, landing a hard slap on the other man's ass.

"Motherfuck-" Mugen was cut off by another slap. The spanks were for some reason making precum drip out like a faucet, and Jin felt it land on his thigh.

"God that's sexy. I bet you could cum just from me slapping your asscheeks around, huh?" Mugen would've normally argued, but he wasn't wrong. He felt Jin move behind him, and gasped as his thick cockhead pressed against his wet hole.

He could feel his ass opening up for the other man, and moaned when the head entered.

"You're so tight, fuck." Jin moaned softly. Mugen's hand went back down to his cock, but then he remembered what happened last time he tried to touch himself. 

He turned his torso and looked at Jin. His hair was sticking to his face as he stared at his cock entering the vagabond. 

"C-Can I touch myself?" Mugen would never admit to saying that, but he was in the heat of the moment for fuck sake.

Jin stalled and hummed thoughtfully. His look of thinking turned into annoyance. He lifted Mugen with ease, tan legs around his waist as Jin pressed him against the wall.

"My cock isn't good enough for you?" He accentuated his last word with a thrust directly into the other's prostate. Mugen cried out but was silenced by the other man's mouth on his. The kiss was rough and raw. The hands holding Mugen up went to his nipples, making Mugen completely dependent on the wall against him to hold him up. He gasped as both thumbs rapidly flicked the buds up and down, and Jin swallowed all the moans leaving Mugen.

“S-Something’s coming.” Mugen cried out, wrapping his arms around Jin’s neck. Was he about to cum with just his fucking ass? He reached his limit when one of his nipples were now being abused by Jin’s teeth and tongue. He moaned as his cock exploded without being touched. 

“Mmm, God I can feel you squeezing down on me.” Jin muttered, reaching his hand down to cup Mugen’s pulsating sack. The touch made the oversensitive Vagabond arch his back, eyes rolling back into his head.

Then, Jin was changing position, laying so Mugen was on top, his ears still ringing from his orgasm. 

“Ride me, Mugen.” Jin said softly, his long fingers putting his cock back inside. Mugen was overstimulated to begin with, but then the pale hand grabbed his half hard member.

“No, I can’t, it’s too fuckin much-” Jin squeezed him, making his sentence stop.

“You can and you will. I still haven’t cum yet.” Jin said.

“It isn’t my fault you have freakishly strong willpower.” Mugen said. Jin’s nail dug into his slit, and he felt himself becoming aroused again. It felt different, probably because he just fucking came and the bastard was making him hot again.

He found himself obeying and riding the big cock in his ass. Bouncing down to feel the stimulation on his prostate and bouncing up to thrust into Jin’s hand.

“It’s too much.” Mugen groaned, but found himself chasing another climax. He felt Jin finally pulsating inside of him. “Shittttt” Mugen said, cumming again.

It felt more intense, though barely anything shot out. He saw black spots, and a loud ringing as he squeezed the cock inside of him.

Then he felt something hot shoot inside of him, and his ears stopped ringing just enough to hear Jin moaning softly as he emptied himself.

After a few moments, Jin pulled out and Mugen fell down next to him, panting. 

“Fuckkkk.” Mugen sighed, practically hearing the cocky smirk. He growled and threw his cardigan back on, standing up, legs shaky. He walked a few steps and his legs gave out. He was quickly caught by Jin, who lifted him up bridal style. He went to complain, but then he felt how sore he was. Jin carried him downstairs and over to his cot. Fuu was still fast asleep.

“Fucked you so good you couldn’t walk, huh?” Jin whispered, laying down in his own cot. 

Mugen growled, “next time I’m fucking you, bastard.”


End file.
